


Во славу Диониса, разумеется!

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [1]
Category: Carnival Night/Карнавальная ночь(1956), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Командировка 1996 года прошла не очень гладко
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168271
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Во славу Диониса, разумеется!

**Author's Note:**

> Персонаж немного не в курсе происходящего и загадочных местных обычаев. Имена транслитерировал как мог.  
> Вечеринка сдвинулась лет на сорок и несколько пострадала.

Вернуться на родину к рождеству Гарольд так и не успел. Погода, будь она неладна. Его рейс был перенесён на неопределённый срок, да и из предоставленной ему комнаты в общежитии местного ВУЗа выгонять его никто не спешил. Дородная вахтёрша весьма солидных форм даже приносила ему домашнюю еду. Довольно вкусную, но на его взгляд весьма специфическую (он благодарно улыбался и говорил «спасиба», подхваченное от приставленной к нему в первые дни девушки-переводчицы). Гарольда больше всего поразил даже не красный суп, в котором плавали кусочки свёклы, а то, что можно вкусно приготовить гречку. В общем, еда была жирная, женщина, несмотря на некоторое недопонимание, добрая, а погода за окном очень снежная и ветреная.  
Тридцать первого января ближе к вечеру к нему явился странный тип — невысокий, квадратный, с обрюзгшими щеками и громкими командными интонациями. Вроде гражданский. Из громкого патетического монолога Гарольд понял только две вещи: странного типа зовут товарисч Огуртсоф (похоже, на некоторые привычки развал Союза не особо повлиял) и что его приглашают на корпоратив. Гарольд абсолютно искренне не понимал, при чём тут он, но Танешки, которая могла бы помочь прояснить ситуацию, рядом не было. И если уж великолепная Галина Савишна пропустила этого типа, тот, наверное, как минимум неопасен. Да и Гарольд вынужден был признать — сидеть в комнате отрезанным от мира и ждать хорошей погоды было весьма скучно.  
К нему приставили молодого человека, названного Дионисом.  
Дионис своё имя оправдал. В том смысле, что наливал парень, не слушая никаких возражений, и следил, чтобы налитое было выпито. Гарольд даже начал было подозревать, что стал частью какой-то шутки, но скоро перешёл на ту стадию опьянения, когда это его не волновало.  
Он должен выступить. Он ведь за этим сюда приехал? Он свою лекцию прочёл раз десять на прошлой неделе. Неужели не справится? Только вот что он будет делать без Танешки? Они ведь тогда и половины не поймут. Вот незадача.  
Дионис похлопал его по спине и вытолкнул на сцену. Гарольд оказался лицом к лицу с маленькими куцыми ёлочками, обмотанными такой-же непрезентабельной вблизи мишурой. Он смотрел на них, пытаясь понять, что же его так озадачивает. Открылся занавес. Из мрака, царившего за кулисами, кто-то шикнул. Гарольд отвернулся от ёлочек и оглядел зал.  
Его ждали. Он должен был что-то сделать. Он не мог вспомнить ни слова из лекции. Гарольд взглянул на всученные ему кем-то (возможно, тем же Дионисом) перед выходом листы бумаги. Язык был ему незнаком (с подачи Танешки он знал тридцать слов первой необходимости, но, увы, лишь устно). Он смял лист и зажал в кулаке.  
Это походило на дурной сон, но чёртова гордость не давала ему сбежать. Он должен что-то сделать. От него ждут чего-то… Песню?  
Ему вдруг вспомнился бабушкин патефон. Ему нравилось подпевать голосу с пластинки. Тогда. Давно. В детстве.  
Бабушка очень любила народные баллады.  
Голос в памяти потрескивал, напевая со странным акцентом (островным, но он их всё ещё путал), и Гарольд подпевал. Ему не нужна была музыка — она звучала в его голове. Публика молча внимала. Он видел, как пара дам постарше и одна из официанток явно пытались утереть слёзы.  
Когда он дошёл до особо зверской расправы над любовником, его самым наглым образом прервал товарисч Огуртсоф, железной хваткой стиснувший его локоть и поволокший со сцены. Послышался ропот. Огуртсоф, опешивший от такого явного несогласия с его действиями, ослабил хватку, и Гарольду удалось наконец вывернуться. Наконец-то этот фарс закончится!  
Нет.  
Ноги вынесли Гарольда обратно на сцену.  
Мозг лихорадочно думал, что бы ещё такого спеть. Его ведь слушали! Балладу допевать он не стал. Момент был упущен. Надо что-то весёлое. Гарольд вспомнил, как конфисковал у одного … хулигана (прослушивание музыки на парах к хорошему поведению имеет мало отношения) плеер. И дёрнул же чёрт его потом включить! Во музыкальном вкусе своего студента он тогда очень сильно разочаровался, но не мог не признать — эта дрянь была весьма въедливой.  
Эта песня была встречена с бурным восторгом. Кто-то за кулисами даже попытался наиграть мотив. Уходил Гарольд со сцены уже под бурные аплодисменты.  
Дионис встретил Гарольда с распростёртыми объятиями, но больше, слава богу, ничего ему не наливал. Они устроились на каких-то тюках за сценой. Мимо сновали артисты в костюмах но Гарольду было уже всё равно. Он чувствовал себя таким расслабленно-усталым. Как желе…  
Дионис, кажется, пару раз покидал его, но какая разница, видать, у него были ещё дела, кроме как составлять компанию какому-то стареющему профессору. А потом в поле зрения возникли остроносые туфли и ярко-розовая юбка. Танешка пришла спасти его!  
Дорогу обратно до общежития Гарольд запомнил плохо. Дионис поддерживал Гарольда в вертикальном положении, потому что ноги его не слушались. Потом он сидел на заднем сидении машины, зажатый между Танешкой и Дионисом, а водитель что-то болтал без умолку, пытаясь перекричать радио. В общежитие его внесли, как куль с мукой. Дионис просто закинул его на плечо. У Гарольда даже возражений не было. Он нашёл в себе силы вяло поприветствовать чем-то раздосадованную Галину Савишну, после чего был внесён по лестнице на седьмой этаж (опять лифт сломался!) и со всеми почестями сгружен на кровать.  
— Но-но, — погрозила Танешка Дионису и летящей походкой процокала на выход.  
Вернулась она довольно скоро с целой банкой солёных огурцов и кружкой, сообщив, что чай скоро будет.  
Когда их почтила своим присутствием Галина Савишна, Гарольд уже допивал из кружки солёную жижу, а Дионис хрустел третьим огурцом. В голове потихоньку прояснялось, но ощущение лёгкой сонливости никуда не делось. Гарольд сидел и слушал (Танешка переводила некоторые вещи, имевшие к нему отношение) про то, что его самолёт вылетает второго января, что провожать его придётся Танешке и Дионису (за всё хорошее), потому что почтенные представители городка и ВУЗа пали жертвой Диониса (и когда успел, стервец?) в неравной борьбе с праздниками, и что светлейшая Галина Савишна тоже готова присоединиться к проводам дорогого заграничного гостя…  
Гарольд засыпал с мыслью, что скоро он вернётся домой. А пить больше не будет. Ни к чему тешить коварного Диониса!


End file.
